Who would have thought
by sakuramaka
Summary: It was her fault though. She just didn't like the life she was about to be forced to live. So she ran, ran as far as her legs would take her. But with all the hope of leaving and starting again without orderes she hadn't been expecting this. Itasaku R


**A/N: Hi! So this is my new story. YAYNESS!!! I came up with it at school, SHHHH!!! But I have an idea but I really need support and suggestions!! So without further ado here it is! Enjoy**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto**

**Summary:**The Hokage wants her to move to Rain (their new alliance) for her healing powers and live there forever. She agrees without Sakura's permission because it is an honor to be asked by a Kage and the village council, the money they are willing to give to the village is massive and could increase the villages power dramatically and with Akatsuki becoming better known and powerful and also to help with conform the alliance it is for the best. But Sakura doesn't want to leave the village forever and although everyone is sad to see her go the want her to and think it's the best also. She feels alone and can't get out of this so she runs away. She has to be selfish sometimes right, and will not let her life be controled!

**Chapter 1:**

_"It's for the best Sakura. For all of us. That is why I agreed" _Her teachers voice ever running through her head. Hearing them only an hour before.

But how could she do this to her. Force her to leave everything behind and start again, work for another village and never see her beloved friends and family all because of an alliance that they could probably live without. What frustrated her even more was the fact that everyone practically agreed to it, they didn't say anything , just watched. Only Naruto actually stood up for her and she was forever greatful to him but she was shocked that no body else did. Not even Ino. She knew she cared for her but she only stood there, listened and watched. Not a word. Ino, the loud mouth konichi that always spoke her mind no matter who it was or what choice was made, just stood there with a slight hint of shock and saddness. She could see everyones hurt. Especially Naruto, and Kakashi looked like a statue, litrally, he didn't move a muscle after the news and for all she knew was he was still sitting on the Hokage's window with the same horified look plastered on his face.

It hurt. It hurt so much that no one but one truly stood up and cared about her and her feelings and what she wanted.

She had no choice in the matter. Leave or leave so she took the later one. The village betraed her, used her and didn't care so she was going to betray it right back.

She had sworn she would never do such a thing. She never truly thought revenge was the answer and deep down she knew she was over reacting. All shinobi are used, many die doing what the village wants and give up everything for it. But she never imagined this, never thought the village would ask so much of her. A patetic konichi with abnormal hair and never really anything special.

She loved her village but this was way too much. How did others cope? Why did no one but Nartuo stick up for her? Why did her teacher who she thought loved her accept a mission that would change her life forever without her input? Why did everyone think it was for the best? They could live without it couldn't they, maybe comprimise for how long she would stay? So many questions she so badly wanted answered but knew that now they never would.

She left a note on her bed, locked the door and took food, clothes, her ninja essentials and other things she thought she would need.

She was now a missin-nin of Konaha.

She hated to admit it.

But she was.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"TSUNADE BAA-CAN!!! HOW COULD YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SAKURA-CHAN" The blond smashed his fists into said lady's desk making several large cracks and nearly spliting it in half.

Tsunade was unaffected by this action but repulsed by his words yet she controled her anger so she could speak calmly but was immediatly cut off by Ino's newly returned voice.

"YEAH, FOREHEAD DID SO MUCH, MENT SO MUCH AND NOW YOUR LETTING HER GO AS IF SHE WAS NEVER THAT IMPORTANT TO BEGIN WITH!!" Ino shouted from the line where rookie 9, Sai, Yamato, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Kurani and Asuma were **(A/N: There was never a battal with hidan and kakazu)** "AND YOU KNOW WHA-"

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WANNED THIS! Sakura is like a daughter to me! I would never do it to her willingly" The last part was almost a whisper but eveyone still heard. Tsunade's face was grave, so full of emotion something a Kage should never show.

The room was silent and Kakashi finaly moved back into the present.

"Hokage, what do you mean willingly?"  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been early morning when she was called into the hokage's tower for the life changing information and was now nearing midnight. She had been running for hours none stop. She wanted to be as far away from the pain as possible. And in result she was not only completely exhausted, she was aching everywhere possible and starving. "_Stupid get Sakura up so early she can't have breakfast. Stupid don't eat dinner diet. Stupid stupid STUPID! You would have though I learned my leason for not eating dinner when I was twelve. But NOOO I had to pick it back up 4 years later didn't I!!" _

She finnaly stoped running and found a clearing. Too tired to notice anything she fell to her knees and let out the loudest grown she had ever made. Her physical pain was taking over her mental pain and for that she was thankful. She wanted to forget everything about what had happened that day, fall asleep and have everything beck to normal. Wake up in a warm bed with a matress instead of air and grass, have her mother make breakfast, go to work in the hospital, hang out with friends and go out for ramen with Naruto.

She smiled at the thought and continued thinking about life if the mission had never happened. That was untill a voice interupted her thoughs.

"What do we have here. The girl with pink hair from Konaha, now ain't that interesting, hey Itachi?"

**And thats chapter 1 for you!!**

**What do you think? should I continue?**

**chapter 2 will be out soon (hopefully) so yeah**

**Reviews needed!!**

**Sakuramaka.........xx**


End file.
